Broken
by Mayhem777
Summary: How will the other pilots cope in the wake of Zechs death? An SOA side story. *Being Re-edited*


**Broken **

**A Soldiers Of Apocalypse side story**

**This is a short song fic will explain what happened in greater detail during and after Zechs Funeral. Just thought you should know, when I wrote this, I had the original album version of Broken in mind. Not the version with Amy Lee (It's not bad, but nowhere near as good as the album version) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or the band Seether**

**Warnings: Angst, talks of suicide Rated PG-13**

**Pairings: None**

**Note: this will tell the events at the church and afterwards at Noin's house. Also I should point out that Trowa is in a wheel chair due to his injury. And Wu-Fei is wearing an eye patch. **

**Broken**

**Church**

****

**_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
_**

Heero slowly approached the coffin and placed a hand on it. The inside was filled with Zechs personal items and there was a picture of him on top of the coffin. Heero slowly bent down and lightly kissed the coffin. He then put a hand over his face, closed his eyes, and wept aloud.

****

**_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
_**

Relena wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She tried her best to remain strong, but eventually her grief overcame her. All her sorrow, all her pain poured out through her tears. **__**

****

**_Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
And I don't feel like I am strong enough_**

****

Duo ran his hand across the coffin, his eyes never leaving the Zechs picture. He could feel his legs begin to shake as his emotions took over. He fell to one knee and silently began praying, tears falling freely down his face. Hilde placed a hand on his back and knelt down in prayer next to him.

****

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
 _**

Catherine slowly helped Trowa towards the front of the church. He stopped at the last set of pews, and stared at the coffin. His gaze then shifted from the coffin, to his grief stricken friends. He shut his eyes tightly to try to prevent the tears from flowing, but to no avail. As he cried Catherine gently placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. Trowa covered her hand with his own and squeezed it gently.

**_  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
_**

Wu-Fei remained seated; his right arm wrapped around Sally as she cried on his shoulder. He brought his other hand up to his eye and felt the rough patch covering it. As he remembered that day, a single tear fell from his eye. Just then he head a soft tune, he looked up and saw Quatre playing the same tune he'd played at the bar, Tears in Heaven

****

**_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
_**

As the music played, Noin slowly walked up to the coffin and placed a flower on top. She then took the photo of Zechs held it to her chest, and cried. As she grieved fell, each person walked up and placed a hand on her.

**_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
_**

Quatre watched from the piano as all his friends laid there hands on Noin. He wanted to go over and comfort her. But he promised himself to play this song at his funeral. As he played the melody, he felt his fingers slip slightly. His tears had fallen onto the keyboard, making it difficult to play. He regained his composure and finished the song.

****

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
_**

**30 minutes later**

****

Slowly, all of them walked out of the church made there ways to their cars. The time had come to lay Zechs to rest. One by one the cars pulled out of the parking lot, and headed to the funeral home.

**After the Funeral at Noin's house**

Noin slowly walked into her house and closed the door behind her. She then fell to ground and wept. She wept for what seemed like eternity, but the pain would not go away. She slowly rose to her feet and walked to her kitchen. She decided that the only way to make it stop would be to take her own life. She pulled out a knife and stuck out her wrist

**_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
_**

Soon it would all be over… just then the phone rang. Noin slowly put down the knife and answered it. To her surprise, it was Quatre. He wanted to see if she was alright. At first she lied and said she was okay, but Quatre persisted. It didn't take long for Noin to completely break down. Noin poured his heart out to him as the two talked into the night. After many hours went by, Quatre finally managed to convince Noin not to take her life.

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_**

****

Quatre and Noin said there good byes and Noin hung up the phone. Noin walked to her room, looked around and sighed. She still had some doubt, but somehow, she felt like she was going to be okay. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. Her body began to feel warm; it was as if Zechs was lying next to her, holding her.

_"Zechs… I know you'll always be with me, watching over me… but I still miss you I want you to know that no mater what, I will always love you…I love you Zechs Marquis, always and forever,"_

Noin shed one last tear, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**_End_**

****

**_Sorry about the delay in writing, a lot of things came up this month (Including my birthday ) But don't worry, I'll get back to writing soldiers very soon. Thank you for your patience. _**

****

**_Peace! _**


End file.
